


Hands

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing FN-2187 knew of were hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

His whole life had been nothing but hands. Fingers wrapped around palms, and throats, and gun triggers, and grenades. Weapons he had no business using, and yet could still understand.

The First Order had trained him to use his hands. Fighting, cleaning, practicing, his hands had known so many tasks, but never the comfort of another person’s pulse.

FN-2187 knew of loyalty, but what did he know of comfort? His mind drilled with slogans his heart refused to accept. Yet, what did he know of past transgressions? Of sins he could not bear to answer for? Of people he wished to protect, but had not the courage to fire his own weapon.

Who was this man who spent his days looking out into the far reaches of the galaxy? Whose hands were cracked from too many weapons drills. FN-2187 was a designation, but there had to be more. Right?

His unit cared little for hands. They dreamed of nothing but obedience. They served. He served. Soldiers served…that was their purpose.

But FN-2187 still dreamed of hands. Cold hands engulfing his own. Soft hands, caressing his chin, and keeping the ills at bay. Big hands, lying flat on his scalp, as if to cheer up a would-be hero. Strong hands, holding his own, as if to keep the evils of the world away from his souls.

Hands that had tasted the nectar of life, and had no appetite for weaponry. Hands that too pure to know of cracked skin and bleeding finger tips.

He knew of hands…what else was there?


End file.
